


I got a black thumb (I'll try to keep your memory alive)

by girlsarewolves



Series: bi bi kitty [4]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: What they had wasn't love or affection, but Selina misses Ivy all the same.





	I got a black thumb (I'll try to keep your memory alive)

* * *

She misses Ivy; what they had wasn’t love, wasn’t even kind, but Selina misses the electricity between them that she used to resent.

There’s a small pot on a shelf with a crawling, growing stem and a few leaves; she can’t remember the name of it, just that it needs shade and only a little water, and it blooms red.

It’s the first plant she’s kept alive for longer than three months.

* * *


End file.
